Summer Camp Shinko style
by Queen of Spatulas
Summary: hello all my faithful readers! The end has come, but not in a sad way, BUT IN THE BEST WAY EVER!! You will be so happy and if you review you get a box, even if you are not in this fic! HAHAHA! I'm back from the hospital and taking care of my dad. But! R+R
1. Default Chapter

All right, I know I'm not allowed to post something like this, but It will be off soon!  
  
There is going to be my version of a summer camp and I need people to sign up. Only problem. none of you can have Seto. You can bring any one anime friend from any anime. OR Final Fantasy People. The first 5 people are promised to join!! 


	2. ROLL CALL

Shinko is standing before a yellow school bus, where Seto is chained to her arm. "Hello, you guys! Welcome to my summer camp!" she smiles and laughs while poor Seto just hangs there. "Or you will be welcomed in a minute... umm... anyway. Let's do a roll call! Seto?"  
  
Seto stares at her while she goes hysterical.   
  
"Umm... Devil May Hate... it says here that you like to be called Kris?"  
  
"Yes," she says, having Vincent chained to her arm.  
  
"Vincent?"  
  
"...."  
  
"He's here." Kris giggles.  
  
"All right! Moonwing?"  
  
"I'm here!!!!" Moonwing calls out, while Metabee is chained to her and he is doing all he can to break the chain.  
  
"BakuBakura?"   
  
"I'm here and Inu Yasha is too!"  
  
"Kalitra and Bakura?"  
  
"We are here!"  
  
"Ariya Chan?"  
  
"I'm here too! So is Yugi!"  
  
"Okay..." Shinko looks up from her checklist and sees excited fans and very worried or angry Anime People. "Let me tell you all the basics of the summer camp. It's as long as you want it to be, and you can leave anytime. No one's Yamis will be accepted, sorry, and no one owns anyone else here, but Shinko owns herself and everyone else owns their own name so no one gets confused! Remember, I don't know if you all are male or female, so specify in your next review please! I also don't know if there is any romance between anyone else and no one has ever told me who MALIK is. I do want to know! Okay for those that did review and didn't get in or for those of you who don't like who you have, you can exchange too. One more thing... you can only bring one person! Seto? Are you okay?"  
  
Seto sighs and looks at Shinko. "Why am I with you in all of your fics? Can't I run my cooperation?"  
  
Shinko laughs. "Well, that's because I LOVE YOU!" She glomps him and so do all the other fangirls to their respective people. "Anyway, please suggest activities and we will be kicking off when I get enough ideas!" 


	3. onto the bus

Everyone is still standing before the school bus and Shinko laughs like she always does. Everyone also notices that she is wearing a sky blue tank top and a very short black skirt, with the accessories in black and silver to match. She has long dark hair and wears glasses.   
  
Shinko: HELLO! KONNICHIWA! AND... I don't know any other languages so that's it. I have seen more people show up and I am sorry, Kris, that I called you a girl!  
  
Kris: That's all right.   
  
Vincent looks at him and wonders what exactly he has come here for, but there was no use asking. Kris always got his way.  
  
Shinko: Okay, if I called your name, please get on the bus.  
  
The people that were called last chapter climb on, but with the chains on, it was a little difficult. Seto tries to pull away and wonders about Shinko's not moving.  
  
Shinko (annoyed): SETO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
  
Seto: You called my name.   
  
Shinko: You stay.  
  
BakuBakura: -will be reffered to as Baku to prevent confusion- InuYASHA!  
  
InuYasha refuses to go anywhere. NO! Kagome might be there!  
  
It just so happened that SpicyTrunks, Shinko's little brother, was bringing Kagome with him!! -he is Spicy now-   
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!!   
  
InuYasha hits the ground. OH GOD NO!!  
  
Shinko: All right! Enough of that mess! ...umm... Hai Hoa Tang? Are you here?  
  
Hai Hoa Tang: YES!!  
  
Shinko: And you brought with you...  
  
Hai Hoa Tang: JOEY!! (she glops him... to the point of... being red and bursting)  
  
Shinko: OKAY! Let's all get on the bus.  
  
Well, as previously mentioned, the whole group is STILL having problems getting on the bus due to the chains on their arms.   
  
When the chestnut haired girl with ice blue eyes and gold Egyptian accessories and Bakura sits down, Joey and Hai Hoa Tang sit in front of them.  
  
Bakura: Hello Joey!  
  
Joey can't say a word due to the fact that he is still being held like a teddy bear.   
  
Kris and Vincent sit in the very back... since no one else had that seat and they both seemed to like strange dark places. Or at least Vincent did.  
  
Kalitra smiles and while Bakura is not looking she glomps him too.  
  
Spicy: Hello InuYasha!  
  
InuYasha: ACK!! Why did you bring Kagome?  
  
Spicy: Don't you know? I have a box -he pulls out a box from nowhere 0.o- and it contains every anime girl I have seen or met inside!  
  
All the males on the bus: LET ME HAVE THAT BOX!!  
  
Shinko confiscates the box. That's enough you... men!   
  
Ariyah chan: THAT'S RIGHT! ALL MUST BOW BEFORE GIRLS!!  
  
Shinko: ...umm... okay! Now! Who's going to drive the bus?  
  
Seto: You mean that... you don't have a driver do you?  
  
Shinko smiles anime style and shrugs. No.  
  
Everyone on the bus does a facefall. THUMP!  
  
Bakura: Well why don't you drive the bus? -he is still being held very tightly- I mean come on, it is your camp right?  
  
Shinko: Well, if you have seen Shinko's Romantic Talk Show, you'd know that Seto's Kaiba Corp normally pays for everything... except Anime World is my other big sponsor. The thing is that I have never been told where it takes place at and...  
  
Seto: Why don't we just start a road trip and see where we end up?  
  
Shinko: Well, what do you guys think of a road trip?  
Everyone stares very strangly.   
  
Shinko: All right. Well there is one thing that we can do!  
  
Seto: What?   
  
Shinko: I can borrow a friend's time machine and we can go and mess up time!  
  
Spicy: We can UNINVENT HOMEWORK!!  
  
Kagome: I don't think that would be too good of a situation.  
  
InuYasha: Well maybe we will find the jewel before it gets shattered and then...  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!!  
  
InuYasha has now created a hole in the bottom of the bus. OWCHIE!!!  
  
Kalitra and Bakura are now making out, so everyone watches intently.  
  
They stop.  
  
Kalitra: WHAT? STOP STARING!!  
  
Shinko: There's a whole in my bus!  
  
Seto: It's my bus I paid for it.  
  
Shinko: Do you know where the camp is?  
  
Seto: ... umm... yes...  
  
Shinko: WHY YOU!!  
  
Seto: It was closed a week ago.  
  
Everyone again does a facefall. THUMP!  
  
Shinko: Well, I guess we will have to take a vote! Who of you wants to take a road trip and who of you wants to time travel to mess stuff up?  
  
Seto: AND WHO WANTS TO FIND SPICY'S BOX?  
  
Shinko: SETO!! 


	4. getting the time machine

The bus is full of people and Shinko still holds her clipboard. "All right! It looks like a trip through time!!"  
  
Everyone yells "WHOOHOO!"  
  
Seto: where is that box?  
  
Shinko: SETO!  
  
Seto looks at everyone and laughs. All the men start to laugh with him while the girls start to find what all they can to hurt them.  
  
Spicy: YO! SIS! Why can't I have my box back?  
  
Shinko: Because girls aren't for your mistreatment!  
  
All the men: DAMMIT!  
  
Shinko: Well, let's see... Seto, give me your cell phone!  
  
Seto: If you give me Spicy's box I will consider it.  
  
All the girls: We'll uninvent men if you really want to piss us off!  
  
All the men: NOOOOOO!  
  
Shinko: Please SETO!!  
  
Seto hands over the phone. "I have to get stuck to YOUR arm?"  
  
Shinko laughs mercilessly. She dials a number to her friend and Seto listens in on the other side.  
  
Voice on the End of the line: Hello?  
  
Shinko: Is Crono there?  
  
Voice: Umm... yeah...  
  
Shinko: ask him a question for me. How many people can fit into the Epoch?  
  
Voice: He is holding up two hands so that must mean ten people.  
  
Shinko: Can we barrow it?  
  
Voice: He's shaking his head no.  
Shinko: DAMMIT! Well, can you get the papers here, I mean the instructions to build one? I need one! I have people who... listen, we all are sugar high and we have a half dog demon that likes to kill and one very rich guy who could sell you his whole company... then you are talking to a chic who likes to kill anyone who tampers with her!  
  
While Shinko is rambling on the phone, Spicy sees the golden box that he so loves and manages to take it out of her purse. He and all the men start to open the box when Ariya Chan starts to see what's going on...  
  
Ariyah Chan: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
InuYasha: Get Kagome out of here!  
  
Spicy: I'll call... umm... how about Andriod 18?  
  
InuYasha: Anybody but Kagome!  
  
Kagome: SIT BOY!  
  
Now there is another hole in the bottom of the bus.  
  
Seto(thinking): please not my company anything but Kaiba corp!  
  
Bakura: Why don't you call a stripper?  
  
Kalitra: RYOU? Or is that YAMI BAKURA?!  
  
Bakura: I told you I left the Ring at home so he wouldn't interrupt our time, you know that!   
  
Kalitra: Whew... I was scared for a minute. Don't do that!  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry. (He kisses her and she starts to go crazy!)  
  
Shinko is still on the phone, completely unaware of what is going on around her. "I told you that I can give you almost everything you want."  
  
Voice: I'll let you have it on one condition.  
  
Shinko: What?  
  
Voice: Give to me every anime girl that walks the planet.  
  
Shinko: I can do that.  
  
Voice: WHAT?! HOW?!  
Shinko: See. There's this item that holds any and every anime girl that you have ever seen or met. I can give it to you when you bring the papers or the EPOCH.  
  
Voice: I can get you the Epoch, screw Crono!   
  
Shinko: No. I can't get with Crono, not with someone chained to my arm.  
  
Voice: It was figuratively.  
  
Shinko: OH... yeah...  
  
Shinko puts the phone away. "All right people, are we ready to get ready?"  
  
Yugi: What all will we mess up in the past?  
  
Shinko: Hmm... that's a good question.  
  
Spicy: I want to make me king over all women!  
  
All the girls start to beat up on him except Shinko.  
  
Suddenly, outside there is the Epoch and a little man wearing a bra on his head and an old man sitting on a turtle.  
  
Spicy: WHOA IS THAT MASTER ROSHI?!  
  
Seto: Master Roshi? Here?   
  
All the anime fans plaster themselves to the window while Shinko drags Seto out to see the old men.  
  
Master Roshi: We have the Epoch! Give us that box of yours!  
  
Spicy: Okay, Kagome, I order you back in the box! And I call Android 18!!  
  
Kagome does as she's ordered and Android 18 -18 from now on- popped out! 0.o...  
  
Happosai: Yes... I would like to have that box...  
  
Both old men get really horny... blood is spewing out of their noses... 0.o...  
  
Shinko: ALL RIGHT! (she digs into her bag to find it missing) WHO TOOK THE GIRL BOX?  
  
Spicy: Hide it hide it hide it!  
  
Ariyah Chan: Shinko!!! Your brother has it!!  
  
Shinko: Do whatever you can to get it from him if you want to go on this trip!  
  
All of the girls start to do what they can to take the box and all of the men try to hide the box.   
  
Kalitra: RYOU!! You can't... I thought... I want to stay together forever...  
  
Bakura: I know... but... I just want to go and take all of the cool outfits from them and give them to you!  
  
Spicy: So we can see what's underneath!  
  
All the men laugh with pleasure as the girls really start to kick @$$.  
  
  
Kris and Vincent didn't really fight in with the rest.   
  
Kris: What do you think we should do with the box?  
  
Vincent: I'll help the girls get it if I can go back in time to save Lurcretia from Hojo.  
  
Kris: I have a reasonable solution! Everyone gets to do what they want in time. Everyone gets one choice. THAT'S IT MIND YOU. One per couple here, and if you are chained together, then that is a couple.  
  
Shinko: I'm sorry, Master Roshi, Happosai... but THEY NEED TO HURRY OR THE TRIP IS CANCELED!!  
  
All of the people on the bus: ALL RIGHT HERE!  
  
It lands on Seto's head somehow... and he hands it to Happosai. The old men walk of and start to laugh like they are drunk to death.  
  
Metabee: Well, I guess it was for the better.  
  
Spicy: SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE!!  
  
Everyone somehow manages to get off the bus, some taking the holes created by InuYasha previously. Then they all get to fit in the Epoch.  
  
Shinko: All right, who knows how to drive this thing?  
  
Seto: You forgot to get a driver didn't you?  
  
Shinko nods and the rest of the company does a facefall. THUMP!  
  
There is a scream in the background.   
  
"DUO!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
A girl shows up and smiles. "Hi, my name is Jo. I lost my Duo have you seen him?"  
  
Everyone shakes their heads no.  
  
Jo: That's okay. I'm going to search for my Duo! (She runs off really fast)  
  
Then Duo pops up inside the Epoch.   
  
Duo: Huff... huff... heave... huff... hello.  
  
Shinko: There was a girl looking for you.  
  
Duo: I know. Man why can't these fangirls leave me alone?  
  
Seto: She's coming back.  
  
Jo is approaching very fast. "HELLO MY DUO!!"  
  
Duo: Why can't you leave me alone? Start this thing start it start it now!!!  
  
Shinko: Is there a glove compartment...? There might be a guide book so I can learn how...  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Jo: Can I come with you? PLUEASEEE?  
  
Shinko: Should we guys?  
  
Vincent: Let her in so we can hurry up and go.  
  
Shinko: But I dunno how!  
  
Seto: Well, let's see...(he starts to beat on the dash board until a book pops out entitled "HOW TO DRIVE THE EPOCH IN FIFTY MILLION LESSONS!!") here!  
  
Shinko (looks at the title): But... fifty million lessons?  
  
Seto: Let's condense them all to two!  
  
Shinko: okay  
  
So now they are working on learning how to drive the Epoch. What kind of craziness will ensue now??? What do you guys want to mess up in time? TELL US! 


	5. what we have to do, why we have to do it...

Everyone now is in the time machine, the Epoch, and Shinko is reading the owners manual to how to fly the machine.  
  
Shinko: I think I know how now!!  
  
Seto: Oh? All right. You think you know everything these days, so let's see what you can do.  
  
Shinko: Hold on to something.  
  
Moonwing, on perpose no doubt, grabbed Metabee, creating some problems...  
  
Metabee: LET GO OF ME WOMAN!  
  
Moonwing: FINE.   
  
InuYasha was still thanking Spicy for getting rid of Kagome, and poor Bakura and Joey were still being strangled by their over bearing fangirls. Vincent was with Kris, most likely sleeping because this was getting pretty boring.  
  
Seto: Hey everybody, I need you all to do one thing okay? What ever you want to do, decided by the fan, not the character... damn that means I can't do something... drop it into Duo's hat.  
  
Duo: MY HAT NO WAY MAN!!  
  
Shinko: This is the start button! (She presses it and a whole lot of crazy lights start to flash.)  
  
Duo: YOU ARE NOT USING MY HAT!!  
  
Shinko: I think I did something wrong.  
  
Kalitra: What? What was it?  
  
Shinko lifts up the book and shows her the map of the dashboard.  
  
Kalitra (eyes huge): Don't tell me that that was the self destruction button was it?  
  
The lights continue to flash wildly.  
  
Shinko: I don't know.  
  
Bakura: Uhh... what did you do?  
  
Shinko: I DON'T KNOW!!  
InuYasha: I'm going to put her in the 'worst women living' category right under Kagome.  
  
Seto: BE NICE!! Remember we had to give up the best box in existence to get this thing.  
  
All the boys: THAT'S RIGHT!!  
  
Shinko looks at the book and really starts to freak out when...  
  
...The windshield wipers start to move.  
  
Bakura: Was that really the... WINDSHIELD WIPERS?!  
  
Shinko: Oh that's right! The self destruction button is the one on the side right there, and and the start button is on the left of the windshield wipers button.  
  
Everyone does a facefall.  
  
Ariyah Chan: Shinko, why don't you have Seto drive?  
  
Shinko: Hey, that's a good idea!  
  
Seto: I don't wanna.   
  
Shinko: I'll get the box back through time if you do.  
  
All the men: YAAAAAAAAY!!  
  
Shinko: IF YOU STOP IT. Does anyone want to make a trip to anywhere and stay? As in a forever thing?  
  
Seto: Can I get this chain off now?  
  
Shinko: NO CHAIN REMOVING. That's what keeps the fan from losing their guest knowing how so many of them want to run away.  
  
Yugi: I want to go and meet Yami.  
  
Ariyah Chan: I'll have to stay with you. That's okay!  
  
Kalitra: I want to be the queen of Egypt forever!  
  
Shinko: I can get an immortality thingy to give you.  
  
Kalitra: REALLY WHAT IS IT??  
  
Bakura: I think it's going to be bad...  
  
Shinko: Well if we had the box back, that's all it would take.  
  
Everyone else: How?  
  
Shinko: That box's real name is the box of wishes. All the men that ever wanted it for was to get free anime women. Well we can go and get it and make one wish a piece so then anyone could have what they really wanted.  
  
Bakura: I think I'd wish for Yami Bakura go and die.  
  
Kalitra: That's a good one.  
  
High Hoa Tang: Joey, what would you wish for?  
  
Joey: My sister.  
  
Shinko: I'd ask for Seto to marry me.  
  
Seto: ACK!! What did you say? MARRY?   
  
Shinko: You are chained to me, and now that you're on, you're stuck. 'Cause we are going back to somewhere to stay forever.  
  
Seto: oh please no.   
  
Ariyah Chan: I'd defiantly keep Yugi-kun!  
  
Yugi: Okay then...  
  
Shinko: You guys, are we going to make Seto drive?  
  
Everyone but Seto and Shinko: YES!!!  
  
Shinko: Sorry Seto. You have to drive or we will give your company to whomever wins at a game of bingo!  
  
Seto: all right, fine. I'll drive.  
  
Eveyone then gets into their seatbelts that somehow appeared out of nowhere.  
  
As Seto makes the Epoch lift off, he says one thing: Hey Shinko.  
  
Shinko: What?  
  
Seto: Did you know that the Epoch had windshield wipers?  
  
Shinko: Not at all.  
  
Seto: Is our first mission to get the wishing box?  
  
Everyone: YES!  
  
Bakura: How long does it take to get to places?  
  
Shinko: This machine is around twenty years old, and so we won't be able to travel as fast as the Crono people did. Sorry... You guys can sleep cause it will take a couple hours to get to our first stop.  
  
Yugi (whispering to Joey): Let's bug the crap out of Seto.  
  
Joey (whispering back): Okay!!  
  
They both get behind Seto, who is reading and has Shinko leaning on his shoulder. The book is "The many joys of Dueling" written by Pegasus... 0.o...  
  
Joey: Are we there yet?  
  
Yugi: I have to go to the bathroom!  
  
Joey: Are we there yet?  
  
Yugi: I have to go to the bathroom!  
  
Joey: ARE WE THERE YET?  
  
Yugi: I REALLY NEEEEEED TOOOO GOOOO!  
  
Seto: ARG!! What are you trying to do to me?  
  
Shinko: No, we are not there yet, and there is a porta potty that I chained to the back of the Epoch.  
  
Seto: When did you do that?  
  
Shinko: OH CRAP I LEFT IT BACK BY THE BUS!!  
  
(There is a picture shown of the bus where Master Roshi and Happosai have called every anime woman they could... naked. Censors are covering what needs to be. The porta potty is right next to it with a bra on the top of it.)  
  
Shinko: I knew I forgot something. DAMMIT!!  
  
Everyone else that was awake does a sweatdrop.  
  
**  
This is the end of chapter five, but I need to make an important announcement. I can't keep people in the story without them telling me what they think and answering the questions given. BakuBakura, you need to respond more or I'll go to the prehistoric period and drop you and InuYasha in a volcano. Same to Jo and Moonwing! You need to "talk" to me so I know how this could be better with somewhat of a real you in the story line! PLEASE!! 


	6. action figures, Duo's truth, and a reall...

Shinko is asleep against Seto's shoulder, who is now reading the book intitled "How to be the World Champ" written by himself...0.o   
  
Everyone was somewhat quiet considering it had gotten long and very boring. Seto and the two twerps as he reffered to them as (Yugi and Joey) had been having a little problem for a while.   
  
Kalitra: I can't wait to go to Egypt and be queen.  
  
Bakura: I think that the world might have a little problem with that.  
  
Kalitra: What was that, Ryou?! She is still reading that huge book (that really big number I couldn't remember about annoying bishies.)   
  
Duo: Did you know that it's really hot in here?  
  
Jo: Doesn't that make sense? We're all crammed up in this crazy little time machine...  
  
Duo's face is starting to peel off somehow. ...0.o... and starts to reveal someone that looks like Bakura.  
  
Bakura starts to crawl torward Kalitra.   
  
Bakura: Umm... that can't be...   
  
Kalitra: That's not really Duo!  
  
Jo: REALLY.   
  
Shinko wakes up and turns around to see the commotion around her.   
  
Shinko: What is it with you? SHUSH!   
  
Spicy: Let's all make a lot of noise to annoy my sister.  
  
Seto: No don't I don't want to be chained to her when she goes into a rampage.  
  
Everyone pauses for a moment, and a big thinking cloud appears above everyone's head. They see Shinko with a long sword and ravaging through all of them with poor Seto attached to her left arm, or the one that does all the swinging (because she is left handed.)   
  
Spicy: That would really be funny.  
  
Shinko pulls out her sword.   
  
Shinko: What was that?  
Seto: I told you not to mess with her.  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura is still worried about that Duo... or mysterious person.  
  
Mysterious person: I'm not really Duo, but I'm...  
  
Everyone sees that it's really Yami Bakura.   
  
Bakura: OH GOD NO!  
  
Ariyah Chan: Yugi!  
  
Shinko: Where's Yami when you need him?  
  
Yami Bakura: I came here to get the millennium ring!!  
  
Bakura: I left it at home!  
  
Yami B: Really? Why did you do that?  
  
Bakura: I didn't want you messing with our quality time!  
  
Jo: I thought that this might happen. See we are ring collectors. I want the Ring from Lord of the Rings, and so I thought that we could barrow it from you.  
  
Kalitra: BARROW? Excuse me, but aren't you really evil and... wanting to take people to the shadow realm?  
  
Yami B: That sounds like a great idea! I'll lead the Epoch straight into the Shadow Realm.  
  
Shinko: (still not awake) Please don't Yami B. I don't wanna go! We didn't bring Yami Yugi! Or my Yami! OR ANYONE'S YAMI! SO DON'T GO THERE!  
  
Seto looks at Shinko's purse and sees something very strange. It looks brown. He pulls it out to reveal an action figure of himself. 0.o!!! Then he digs and finds a Yami Yugi action figure!  
  
Seto: Yes you did bring...  
  
InuYasha: I'll fight any demon! Any where! Any time!  
  
Seto: EXCUSE ME! Shinko did bring Yami Yugi! (He flashes the action figure and Yami Bakura starts to stare very strangely.)  
  
Yami B: It has a mini version of... the millennium puzzle!!  
Seto nods.   
  
Seto: YOU BET! NOW SIT DOWN AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STRANGE UNTIL SHINKO WAKES UP.   
  
Shinko: What... why did you pull that out of the... SETO WERE YOU GOING THROUGH MY PURSE??  
  
Seto: No. I found my action figure though.  
  
Shinko: GRRRR! YOU PERVERT!!  
  
Seto: I'm sorry.  
  
Shinko: Good!!! (She lays back on his shoulder that had been numb for a couple hours.)  
  
Yami B: I'm sorry about that set up, people.  
  
Kalitra: Tell that... demon to keep away from my Ryou!  
  
Bakura is hugging to Kalitra and Jo hugs Yami B.   
  
Jo: All right!  
  
Yugi looks at Joey, who is making faces behind Seto. Seto knows it, but is rather annoyed by the two. They both laugh and Seto finally announces:  
  
Seto WE'RE HERE!!  
  
Every asleep person awakens and all the awake people start to cheer.  
  
Shinko: The next time anyone goes through my purse they're as good as dead. Or dropped into a volcano, which ever you prefer.  
  
Everyone looks up and a thought cloud appears again. They see Shinko throwing everyone off of the Epoch into a giant volcano.  
  
InuYasha: I can survive that.  
  
Then everyone sees Shinko throwing InuYasha into the volcano, screaming his head off.   
  
Shinko: Not if I take that really cool Kimono from you and sell it on E-bay!  
  
Then they see him without his kimono falling into a volcano.  
  
Then they all laugh but InuYasha.  
InuYasha: DAMMIT!!  
  
Shinko: All right, we are now... umm... in ancient Egypt. This is where most of you want to either stay or do something, so it's time to start! Let me tell you the ground rules! Everyone must take all of the things they broght with them. Everyone must take their anime people with them. BEFORE anyone gets a wish you write it down and send it to me via the review button. Everyone must check back with me every once and a while so I know that nothing bad is going on! DO YOU GET THAT?  
  
Everyone: MA'AM YES MA'AM!!(They are all standing like in the military, at attention.)  
  
**  
Shinko: This is the end of this part. I hope that you all have a wish in mind. I had to put in the Yami Bakura thing for Jo, and if it made anyone upset, I am sorry. I put in the ending military thing b/c I'm in the ROTC here where I live! I was marching today and so I decided to put it in! Thank you for reviewing and reading. If you read, review please. Do me that favor. Maybe we can meet you along the way? Who knows what I'll think up. Right Seto?  
  
Seto:... yeah... so don't make her mad.  
  
Shinko: I'll have the BEWD come and get you, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
Seto: Why do you have my action figure?  
  
Shinko: When I was at Wal Mart yesterday, I baught one and so I thought it would be cool to see what would happen if I put the idea in the story.  
  
Seto: It still doesn't look like the real thing. And they did my eyes wrong.  
  
Shinko: I know! Not to mention your cool trench coat is too short and that hair isn't... as pointy as yours is.  
  
Seto: Are you insulting my hair?  
  
Shinko: NO! I love your hair!   
  
Seto: JA NE!  
  
Shinko: JA MATTA! 


	7. BIG THING TO TELL YOU ALL

Shinko and Seto are seen, and the girl is looking very pissed.  
  
Shinko: Okay, people who have wished to come on my camp, I have to tell you all something very important. Due to the discovery of my father having stomach cancer, this fic will be temporalily set aside. Plus not everyone has done what I requested them to do by reviewing and making their wish and so on!! I am not happy right now and Seto here, well you can tell them the rest.  
  
Seto: People, please do as she says. She's really tired and not feeling good due to her family and all the stress that is floating around! NOT EVERYONE IS DOING LIKE THEY SHOULD. So, what we are trying to say is when everything goes back to normal, we will continue with the fic.  
  
Shinko bows and says humbly,  
  
"Minasan, Gomenasai...."  
  
She then climbs into the Epoch and sighs. She's really depressed. Seto is dragged back into the Epoch with her and feels kinda sorry.  
  
Seto: I'm dropping anyone who does not respond into a huge volcano!!! I may not love this chick, but god people. She's really upset and doesn't even seem like herself right now!!!! YOU HAD BETTER MAKE YOUR WISH, DECIDE WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO IN TIME AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF BEFORE SHINKO SHUTS THIS FIC DOWN!! 


	8. we're back on the case of the box and me...

Shinko and Seto are sitting on the Epoch.   
  
Shinko: Well, my dad is feeling okay, but he still worries me. Thank you all for sending me those reviews. I really appreciate it! ^_^!!  
  
Seto: So weren't we here to get that box?  
  
Shinko: Yup. You guys put me in such a better mood, you've motivated me to continuing this fic!  
  
All the fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!  
  
All the anime people: Oh no...  
  
Shinko: Hey, where is my brother?  
  
Kris: He and many of the others went to find the box on their own.  
  
Ariyah chan: NOOOOOOOOO! If he gets that box, we'll never get our wishes. (She is waving her arms quite violently, also making Yugi bounce with her.)  
  
Shinko: Seto, get the horses.  
  
Seto: Horses?  
  
Shinko: Yeah... we did bring horses didn't we?  
  
Everyone else: No.   
  
Shinko: Huh... that's funny. Oh well. I thought I packed the horses.  
  
Seto: How could you pack horses in the Epoch?  
  
Vincent: This chic is a loon. I can't believe this.  
  
Kris: You meanie! Say your sorry.  
  
Shinko: Well, this is what I meant to bring: A porta potty, some horses, my house, and even a computer.  
  
Everyone else: HOW?  
  
Shinko: Tying it all on the Epoch of course.  
  
Everyone facefalls. THUMP!!  
  
Yugi: I think we should try to stop your brother.  
  
Bakura: YEAH!! I wanna make my wish!  
  
Kalitra: Well, then let's go.  
  
Everyone looks around to see that there is a palace to the left and pyramids to the right. There are tracks leading to the great golden palace.  
  
Shinko: They must have went this way.  
  
The group wanders to the palace and the scene shifts to BakuBakura, InuYasha, and Spicy.  
  
Spicy: Where could that box be?  
  
InuYasha: Listen to me. I only came because I don't wanna be dropped into a volcano!  
  
Spicy: You came so you have to help me.  
  
BakuBakura: I guess we have to. WELL!!  
  
They look up to see a huge altar and on it just happens to be the Millenium Puzzle.  
  
Spicy: WOW!! The millennium puzzle!!   
  
InuYasha: It's so coooooool. Does it have a jewel in it by any chance?  
  
Spicy: Hey, some one is coming.  
  
They hide and watch very closely. It's ancient Yami in old, old, old, old cool looking white robe!!  
  
Spicy (whispering): It's Yami!!  
  
InuYasha: What do you think he will do when I put out his action figure?  
  
BakuBakura: Ummm.... I dunno. Put it out.  
  
Spicy gets out the figure from earlier and puts it on the corner of the altar with the puzzle on it.  
  
Yami: What is this? Is this ...me? Whoever was the sculptor for it was all wrong. And it's not even made of stone!!  
  
Spicy starts to laugh harshly.  
Yami: Who was that?  
  
Shinko's voice: Hmm... let's see... where could my brother be?  
  
Yami: Invaders?  
  
Yugi: That sounds like Yami!!  
  
Yami: Who goes there?  
  
Everyone is seen, except for Spicy and his followers.  
  
Shinko: Hi ya, Yami!  
  
Yami: What are you talking about?  
  
Yugi: Wow he still looks really cool!  
  
Ariyah Chan: YEAH!!   
  
Yami: Who are all of you?  
  
Shinko: Do you really want to know everything?  
  
Seto: NO WAY YOU ARE NOT DRAGGING US THROUGH THE WHOLE STORY!!  
  
Shinko: Well, I have a printed version of all the chapters so far. Can you read English?  
  
Seto: Don't think he can.  
  
Shinko: Do we have someone who can translate into Hyroglpyhs?  
  
Seto: Umm... no...  
  
Ariyah Chan, Yami B, Kalitra, and Yugi all say at once: I'VE BEEN STUDYING!!  
  
Shinko: Okay, while you guys stay and translate for us, me and Seto will ask Yami about the box and the sooner we do all of that, the sooner we all will get our wish!  
  
Everyone but Yami: WHOO HOO!  
  
Shinko: Okay, have you ever encountered the Wishing Box?  
  
Yami: A golden wishing box?  
  
Seto: Yup.  
Yami: Actually, I have. There is an evil man who possesses it. He is... P. Seto.  
  
Seto: P. Seto?   
  
Yami: Yes. He is using it to bring all of the cards alive and I have heard rumors that the evil Bakura will try to take it from him.  
  
Shinko: Well it looks like we will soon have a battle on our hands.  
  
Seto: Yeah.  
  
Shinko: Who's willing to fight for our wishes?  
  
Spicy: (Still under the altar) It's my box!! Without it, I can't control Android 18!!   
  
Android 18: I hate you, Spicy. ALL OF YOU!! (Forms a yellow disk on her hands and shoots it, destroying the entire building.)  
  
Shinko: SPICY!! WHY'D YOU GO AND DO THAT?!  
  
Spicy: Android 18 did it.  
  
Yami: We will have to kill you for destroying the temple!!   
  
Spicy: Well that's just great.  
  
Shinko: NOOO!!  
  
Kalitra: We finished translating the chapters.  
  
Shinko: It's just a little late.  
  
Yugi: Well, give it to him!  
  
She hands over the chapters and all the other translators look at Yami.  
  
Yami: We still have to kill you but thank you all for translating. Now I can teach my Egyptains about this language.  
  
Shinko: Did we plan on doing this to Egypt?  
  
Everyone else: Well you suggested to go back in time!!  
  
Seto: WAIT!! I have an idea! If we defeat this P. Seto, will you let us go?  
  
Spicy: And give us that box?  
Shinko: Did you know that the only way that Hitler ever got to power was because of that box?  
  
Seto: Says who?  
  
Shinko: Says the ever changing history book.  
  
Everyone: OH NO!!  
  
Shinko: Wait!! (She notices that her feet are vanishing.) I'm vanishing.  
  
Seto: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Shinko: Changing history is causing me to vanish. I think no one will ever even remember me!!  
  
Seto: No, you're not vanishing! We're in the shadow realm.  
  
Everyone: WHAT??  
  
**  
Shinko: I'm all out of typing time! Crap!  
  
Seto: You had to leave us hanging in the shadow realm?  
  
Shinko: Yup.  
  
Seto: You are nuts. 


	9. the battle with Yami Bakura, shinko's in...

Shinko and the others are in the shadow realm.  
  
Shinko: Well, we need to do something about what is going on here.  
  
Seto: Yup.  
  
Yami: Well, what do you suggest?  
  
Shinko: I think, Yami, you should pick some of the gang here to go with you to find the millennium items and seto and I will deal with Yami Bakura here.  
  
Yami: I'll take Kris, Kalitra, Jo, and Ariyah Chan. Their repecitive anime people will join as well.  
  
The ones who's names have been called: YAAAAY!!  
  
Everyone else that didn't: DAMMIT!  
  
Shinko: You all can go with him but Spicy you are going to have to stay!  
  
Spicy: CRAP!  
  
Yami: Let's go people.  
  
(They leave.)  
  
Shinko: I'll call out Yami Bakura! (screams) HEY YOU!!! EVIL YAMI BAKURA!!! HEY!! Why don't you hurry and get here? I'm warning you!!!   
  
Seto: I don't think that he's coming.  
  
Shinko: Oh he will. Cause I have a millennium item!  
  
Seto: You do?  
  
Evil voice: I've come to stop you on your quest!! MUHAHAHA!  
  
Shinko: You dope! You are late! How are you ever going to be a star if you are late, Yami B? You must come when the director calls for you!!!  
  
Yami B: ME? A star?  
  
Shinko: Yup a real villain.  
  
Yami B: I never knew I had acting talents. Well, hell, why should I try to grant my wish when you already have.  
Shinko: You get to be an evil villain and take people to the shadow realm, doesn't it sound like fun?  
  
The not so evil as we all thought he was Yami B: Wow!!! What kind of star will I be?  
  
Seto: An anime star.  
  
The future star Yami B: ME!!!??? What's the title of the show?  
  
Seto: YuGiOh!  
  
Shinko: Yup.  
  
The Yami B with a huge ego in love with himself now: COOLNESS!  
  
**Back with Yami**  
  
Yugi: I wonder what's ahead.  
  
Yami: There should be the golden chamber.  
  
Kalitra: Really?  
  
Yami: Yes. I believe that Shinko has stopped Yami Bakura cause he's not using his shadow powers.  
  
Bakura: Hey, something is ahead.  
  
Vincent: It's horribly glowy in here.  
  
Kris: Glowy? Is that a word?  
  
Kalitra: There's a whole lot of millennium items in here.  
  
(There's a table covered with millennium items... thousands of them.)  
  
Yugi: Hey look at these.  
  
(Yugi picks up some glasses.)  
  
Jo: It's the Millenium glasses.  
  
Bakura: They look strangely familiar.  
  
Jo's Yami B: They're Shinko's!!  
  
(The shock makes Yugi drop the glasses.)  
  
**Back with Shinko**  
  
Shinko: CRAP! I can't see!  
  
Seto: What happened? Why?  
  
Shinko: I can't see that's all I know.  
  
The Egotistic Yami B: They are in the Golden Chamber, near P. Seto's residence.  
  
Seto: Well, lean on me.  
  
Shinko: I love it when you say that. ^____^  
  
Seto: I'm just saying that so you don't fall over or something.  
  
**Yami's crew**  
  
Jo: You guys that was just wrong.  
  
Yami: You shattered them!! Those glasses belong to my priestess!  
  
Kalitra: What?  
  
Yami: I have a priestess who is close to P. Seto, who owns three milliennium items.  
  
Yugi: I'm so sorry. T___T  
  
(Suddenly, something dark appears from the corner.)  
  
Voice: Pharoh! I didn't expect you here.  
  
Yugi: That must be...  
  
**  
DBZ announcer guy: It seems that the time traveling gang is having quite the adventure, but there is someone wishing to end their trip!! Is it P. Seto? Well, I'm just a stupid announcer, don't ask me! Await the next chapter in this thrilling Fic!!  
**  
  
Shinko: This is the end of this chapter!!! (still can't see)  
  
Seto: Well, why did you think up that stuff?  
  
Shinko: Hey, you people, what do you think? That's really how come Yami B is so nice. He's a star! That's the real way that he became a star too! I did it!!  
  
Seto: You didn't even tell who that person was.  
  
Shinko: We all know who it is, don't we audience?  
  
Seto: They aren't listening.  
  
Shinko: They are reading this now aren't they?  
  
Seto: You still can't see.  
  
Shinko: I know. 


	10. how shinko will find her new glasses, P ...

Shinko: Sorry peoples for not being here to update, but my library has had difficulties getting on the internet. It's been so long that I nearly forgot what was going on in the storyline other than the fact that I can't see!  
  
Seto: Well let's see... do you remember why we have our arms chained together?  
  
Shinko: So you don't run away.  
  
Yami B from the past: I know that something very disturbing is going on in the golden chamber.  
  
Shinko: We still have to find something to do about my sight.  
  
Seto: Hey. Bakura, I need you to do me a favor. You have to go and explain the situation to Yami and the others. I'm going to take Shinko back in time to get her glasses before they break.  
  
Yami B from the past: But I don't think I should.  
  
Seto: You have to help them stop P. Seto!!  
  
Yami B: Fine then I'll see what I can do. After all I will be a star!! (he runs off while Seto and Shinko make their way back to the Epoch)  
  
Seto: Shinko we have to get you glasses back because if you don't how can you use your shadow powers to help the group. I bet they are worried sick about you.  
  
Shinko: Oh stop it. GRRRRR! I can handle myself (hits her head on the wing of the Epoch and faints)  
  
Seto: GREAT!!  
  
Back with Yami and the crew**  
  
Yami: Shinko's hurt!  
  
Yami B from the present: That's not good.  
  
Yugi: Well, whatever it is, we have to hold off here because P. Seto will get these items if we don't keep watch over them.  
  
Kalitra: Yeah.  
  
Ariyah Chan: I agree.  
  
Yami B from the past: HEY!!! Shinko's in trouble cause she can't see and Seto is taking her back in time before you crazy butt munches go and break them.  
  
Yami: What? That'll forever change what we all know.  
  
P. Seto: Well well? Time travelers?   
  
**  
Shinko: That's the end for this chapter because I need more time to really get this going again. Sorry it's so short but I'm really spending more time with school and with my father, due to him getting sick again. T___T!!  
  
Seto: So you know what happens, but do you want to do something certain in this battle? Well, write Shinko and tell us that way you can help. (is driving the Epoch) 


	11. READ THIS AND LEARN WHAT YOU HAVE TO DO ...

Seto: Hi ya peoples. Guess what? We have been getting a lot of email in the Epoch from those of you who are participating here in this story. Well, this is the run down that you all need to know. Why am I telling you? Well Shinko is kind of missing her glasses and thank you for the millennium contacts, but she can't wear them. Her eyes adjusted to the glasses and another thing here... (digs in a pile of papers) Oh here we go! Yes, a letter from one of you asks what kind of a battle will we have with P. Seto? Well that is easy. We will have a torture fest, where you have some way to inflict pain and it can be almost anything I personally don't care how we get rid of P. Seto. BUT you need a name for your weapon and it's attack ppplllllllzzzzzz!!! I don't want to have to make one up. Both you and your anime person. (puts papers back and smiles.) so please tell us!! Onward to mess up time!!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
follow the dotted line  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
keep going!!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.see this button? HIT IT!! 


	12. the fight with P Seto! A suprize from Sh...

Shinko: Hi ya, peoples. (She and Seto are in the Epoch)  
  
Seto: Konnichiwa.  
  
Shinko: Since when did you speak Japanese?  
  
Seto: Since I came from Japan, I'm from an ANIME, and the fact that my name is Japanese. So I know Japanese, and you have been trying to teach everyone that you meet. I have heard you all the time...  
  
Shinko: Not during this fic.  
  
Seto: How true. Anyway, moving on...  
  
(Shinko hits the dash board, still not being able to see and knocks out something from the top of the Epoch. It seems to be a pair of glasses.)  
  
Seto: Are those the...  
  
Shinko: *__* They're my millennium glasses!  
  
Seto: But how can that be?  
  
Shinko: Well, I'll tell you. See the Epoch isn't effected by outside time. And I have this little duplication thingy that lets me duplicate stuff and so I have a pair of millennium glasses. ^___^!!  
  
Seto: WHAT?!?! We have to stop and teleport back into the golden Chamber.  
  
Shinko: That would help.  
  
(Seto presses strange button and everything blacks out)  
  
P. Seto: I'm sorry, but my friends from the shadow realm are going to have to take care of you.  
  
Shinko (Wakes up): Whoa, where am I?  
  
Kalitra: Are you okay?  
  
Kris: How'd they get here?  
  
Bakura: And Shinko has the M. Glasses!  
  
Vincent: Let's just kill the guy and get it over with!!  
  
Yugi: There's something strange going on in here and it's not just them.  
  
Ariyah Chan: What is it Yugi?  
  
Yugi: It looks like...  
  
(BIG portal opens up. Out comes modern day Yami and a new girl.)  
  
Old Yami: AHH! It's me!  
  
New Yami: Yes, I see... DMGirl, where are we?  
  
New Girl: I heard a distress signal and I knew that I had to do something about it.  
  
Spicy: She's so cool!!  
  
(This girl is dressed like the Dark Magician girl)  
  
Spicy: Will you go out with me?  
  
Andriod 18: You forgot about me?  
  
Spicy (scared): No'm...  
  
Shinko: I can see ya'll.  
  
Seto: Are you from the south by any chance?  
  
Shinko: Didn't I tell you that I live in Arkansas?  
  
P. Seto: URG!! What is it with this? (he grabs the box and everyone pulls out a weapon of some kind.)  
  
Ariyah Chan: You're not going anywhere with that box!! I want my wish!! You will have to fact up to the great Giant Spatula of DOOM!! And my Flamethrower!! "DOOM SQUASH!!"  
  
(author's note: some of the attack names I had to make up and the attack names are in quotes)  
  
P. Seto turned into a cartoon pancake and then plopped back up like he should be.  
  
Yugi: Face the horror of the Megaton Hammer!! "MEGA SPLAT!!"  
  
Kalitra: Well, let's just see how he likes this... "MALLET OF ULTIMATE DOOM... DOUSED IN SUGAR!!"  
Bakura: Let's see what you think about this.   
  
(He throws a bottle of some weird stuff at P. Seto. It strangely turns him into a hamster.)  
  
Everyone: HAHAHAHA (they are laughing uncontrollably.)  
  
Shinko: I have surprise of my own... Go my pet!! "SUPER SAYIAN KURIBOH!"  
  
(a Kuriboh comes out and starts to glow strangely, then it's hair starts to stick up, just like a super sayian!! It starts to attack madly.)  
  
DmGirl: Oh, that's just cute, but my favorite thing to fight with is "SETO CLONE!!"  
  
(A portal opens and in falls a clone of the Seto Kaiba. It summons the real BEWD, and it terrorizes the whole golden chamber.)  
  
Shinko: Super Sayian Kuriboh is cuter though.  
  
Seto: UHHH... I have an attack!! It's called "REAL SETO"!!!  
  
(he stands there thinking he's macho and everyone sweatdrops.)  
  
Kris: You forgot me!! I'm going to use my "INFLATABLE CLUB!!"  
  
Vincent: I'm going to use my limit break!! "CHAOS!!!"  
  
Soon Enough though, poor P. Seto was all out of breath, and out of existence. He was now a pile of mushy crap.  
  
Everyone: ^___^!!   
  
Shinko: Yeah!! Hey, now we all get our own M. Item and a Wish!! MAKE YOUR FINAL WISH AND CHOOSE ANY M. ITEM NEVER MADE UP BEFORE. Only 3 exceptions that you cannot use: The M. Bowtie, the M. Charm, and the M. Glasses. Those play a particular line to the story. Unless you want it to, this journey is about to come to a happy ending.  
  
Seto: YES!! I can go home and never have to deal with you!  
  
Shinko: Not really. Anyway, review and tell us the required info and thank you for helping with this chapter, tho most of you did not tell me the name of the attack. I had to make that up. 


	13. some really important notice that everyo...

Shinko: Sorry all you loyal fans, but with only five minutes to type, I have got to make this announcement very fast. I cannot continue this fic within the next two weeks. My father is getting his surgery on November 5, 2002 and I will be needed somewhere else for that time. I am very sorry to be this way, but it may be better if I take this fic off, but I just want to know what you think. I love this fic and the fun that we have been having for the last... how long have we been doing this? Well not only that, but I had a fic that would not let me log on to give you this notice. Sorry a million times.  
  
Seto: Yeah, well I know of some good real emotional fic if you wanna read it called "Chocolate Covered rice balls" by Yami Yumi Kaiba, which is really Shinko's other name since she had to make a new account to keep stuff on the ball. Well, we will have to talk to you later.  
  
Both: JA NE! 


	14. the end of a cool fic that everyone will...

Shinko: Hiya peoples. It's been a long time huh?  
  
Seto: It would have been better if it had been a longer time, too.  
  
Shinko: You're so mean, Seto. More the reason to love you.  
  
Seto: -_- Really?  
  
Shinko: Anyways, listen people. Today is a great chance to give those of you who entered my fic when it began and stuck with me, you get your rewards. I'm sorry for being so mean at times and just downright evil for dragging it through to the bitter end, but I did have a lot of fun making up the scenes. You'll never find another summer camp like mine, specally since it was shut down!   
  
Seto: You got to admit it was pretty fun.  
  
Shinko: BUT THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T KEEP UP!!! TODAY WILL BE THE DAY OF REVENGE!! (BakuBakura and InuYasha are tied to a bean pole.)   
  
Everyone else: (horrible manical laughter.) Torture! Torture! Lalala! (they start to chant)  
  
Shinko: While I get the box ready for wishing, you people go and do whatever you want to these people since THEY DIDN'T KEEP UP WITH THE FIC!! ...but make sure you let them live.  
  
Everyone else: Awww... that's no fair.  
  
Shinko: Sorry, but we have to let him live because of this fic's rating.  
  
InuYasha: What the hell did I do to deserve this?  
  
Shinko: that's right! (takes his kimono) Sorry, Inu, but I need money. (goes to computer that pops up out of nowhere and goes to Ebay to put his kimono on sale. Instantly a million bids come up for it and she starts laughing) Just like I promised! ^__^ I'm gonna be rich!!  
  
Seto: umm, the wishing, Shinko.  
  
Shinko: Oh yes, that's right. (goes to an altar) Guess what peoples? Everyone, there is a table of M. Items over there. You can have any one of them you want. Providing that they are not the M. Bowtie, the M. Chocolate Covered Rice Ball, and the M. Glasses.  
  
Aryiah chan: We can have whatever we want?  
  
Seto: That's what she done said.  
  
Kalitra: The M. Laptop is mine!  
  
Yugi: I already have one, so I don't think I need another one.  
  
Ariyah Chan: The M. Megaton Hammer!! It's so kawaii!  
  
Bakura: You sure that's what you want to call Kawaii?  
  
Ariyah chan: Do you think it's Kawaii, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: If you think it's kawaii, then it should be kawaii, Ariyah.  
  
Ariyah Chan: YAY!  
  
Shinko: Before I let you have at your wishes, peoples, I have a better idea! Oh, and Kris, you did not get a M. Item because you did not say you wanted one. A lot of you said you wanted different things, but I gave you what I saw when I looked in the review section first. Now onto the better idea. You guys are the coolest, so what if I gave you the coolest gift?   
  
(she walks up to the altar and leans over)  
  
Shinko: I wish for anyone who joined my camp, except my brother, to get a wishing box of their own!  
  
Everyone: ^__________________________^ YAAAAAAAAY!!  
  
Seto: Does that mean I get one too?  
  
Shinko: You were dragged here, you didn't join of your own free will!  
  
Seto: GRRR!  
  
Shinko: that's my line!  
  
(a bunch of wishing boxes fall from the sky.)  
  
Everyone but BakuBakura and InuYasha: T__T I've never been so happy!  
  
Shinko: Well, everyone, I also found out that I have shadow powers!  
  
Seto: You what?  
  
Shinko: the power of the millenium glasses is that I can create worm holes through time. We never even needed the Epoch in the first place.  
  
Everyone (facefall)  
  
Spicy: Huh? Well, that's just great, but I have a wish that will shock you all. (he walks up to my wishing box) I wish for an item duplicator!  
  
(it appears)  
  
Spicy: Watch me and learn, sis! (uses the item duplicator on the wishing box and takes the duplicate.)  
  
Spicy runs off and the others laugh.  
  
Seto: That was good. He is good.  
  
Shinko: SHUT UP!!  
  
Everyone is overjoyed with their boxes and in the distance everyone can see Master Roshi and Happosai from the beginning of the fic. And all those anime girls.  
  
Bakura: Hey, it's the old farts.  
  
Kalitra: Who would've thought that you talk like that?  
  
Seto: I mean, really.  
  
Yugi: Kaiba?!  
  
Seto: WHAT?  
  
Jo: Can we go before they get here?  
  
Shinko: You can remove the chains now, but I warn you that person may run away.  
  
Kalitra: Actually, they are pretty useful. I can make sure little Ryou Chan stays with me and never gets lost.  
  
Kris: I wanna get this off.  
  
Vincent: Likewise. My arm is turning red.  
  
Kris: When is it not?  
  
Vincent: Oh... yeah...  
  
Shinko: Anyway... (she opens a bunch of warp holes) go through the one in which the vibrations suit you. Only one can go though each hole. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.   
  
Everyone though trial and error found their own warp hole, except Shinko and Seto.  
  
Seto: You look so depressed.  
  
Shinko: Do I really? Well there are a few things to mention while I'm up and at it! MY DAD'S CURED THEY GOT RID OF THE CANCER!! YAAAAY! Next, I can only update my stories every weekend, no more than that. AWWW! Then, I am thinking about starting a fic about another summer camp, but the last interactive fic I started this site got mad at me and wouldn't let me log on for the longest time. That sucked. AWWW! BUT anyone that has any ideas for me, please send them to my email which is on my bio page.   
  
Seto: That's a mouthful, eh?  
  
Shinko: Yeah, let's go before Master Roshi, Happosai and all those naked girls get here.  
  
Seto: Naked? Where?  
  
Shinko: GRRRRR!  
  
-the end- 


End file.
